Mystery Fox Of-9 Tailed
by Baiduri Nabilah Remaja
Summary: Hinata Hyuga adalah seorang gadis pindahan dari kota Tokyo. Dia dan keluarganya harus tinggal di desa bunga Fuji untuk menemani sang nenek yang telah tua dan harus dirawat. Hinata sangat senang tinggal disana. Namun apa jadinya kalau Hinata bertemu seekor rubah yang mengerikan ditengah hutan. Matanya kok biru?
1. Chapter 1

Hay, perkenalkan saya author baru disini. Ini cerita pertama saya jadi wajar kalo dikit. Mohon kasih saran ya. Saya baru buat fanfic NaruHina. Saya sedih kalo kisahnya angst,comfrot, atau tidak Happy Ending. Soalnya bisa buat orang nangis. Disini happy ending saja dah!

Mystery Fox Tailed 9

Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto Story By: Miyako Katone **language: Indonesian Rated: K Summary: ** Hinata Hyuga adalah seorang gadis pindahan dari kota Tokyo. Dia dan keluarganya harus tinggal di desa bunga Fuji untuk menemani sang nenek yang telah tua dan harus dirawat. Hinata sangat senang tinggal disana. Namun apa jadinya kalau Hinata bertemu seekor rubah yang mengerikan ditengah hutan. Matanya kok biru?

**-****Happy****Reading-**

Hinata dan keluarganya telah sampai di desa bunga Fuji. "Kak lihat! lihat! disini pemandangannya indah sekali!" Jerit Hanabi adik Hinata. "Iya, iya kakak lihat kok," Kata Hinata pelan sambil membawa koper ungu lavendernya. "Nenek kami datang!" Teriak Hanabi tatkala melihat sang nenek sudah ada dihadapannya dan sudah siap untuk memeluk sang nenek. Nenek yang menyadari cucunya ingin memeluk maka ia renggangkan tangannya dan membalas pelukan si cucu.

"Wah cucuku sudah besar ya?" Kata nenek lalu membenarkan kacamatanya. "Iya, apalagi sekarang kak Hinata cantik sekali nek," Kata Hanabi sambil menunjuk Hinata yang sedang meletakkan kopernya diteras rumah. **'Blussh'** tiba-tiba saja Hinata merona merah karena kata-kata yang di ucapkan Hanabi. "Hanabi!" Jerit Hinata malu. "Hehe..." Hanabi tertawa geli karena ia berhasil menggoda si kakak pemalu.

Mereka semua masuk kedalam rumah nenek lalu meminum teh untuk menghilangkan rasa haus. "Apa kalian yakin akan tinggal disini?" tanya nenek bingung dengan pernyataan yang diucapkan Hiashi. "Iya bu, lagi pula ibu sudah tua jadi kami harus merawat ibu disini," Jelas Hiashi. "Terimakasih semuanya. Memang beberapa bulan yang lalu aku merasa sedih karena tak ada yang datang kerumahku," Ucap nenek. "Sekarang tidak lagi." Tutp Hiashi. Malam itu mereka tidur nyenyak sekali. Semoga hari pertama besok akan lebih menyenangkan. Selamat mimpi indah semuanya!

TBC

Maaf kalau Fanficnya sedikit soalnya saya author/newbie baru disini. Jadi maaf kalau ada tanda-tanda tulisan atau penulisan kata-kata [orang kalimat pertamanya ngetiknya pakai kaki, jadi wajar. Kalau kalian nanya 'kenapa pakai kaki?' saya ngetiknya sambil makan ikan dan nasi] sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Hay lagi, makasih buat Kyuubi No Baka, Black Market, Yui Kazu, dan Akira No Rineggan. Sekali lagi makasih buat reviews-nya. Disini Kyuubi itu jelmaan Naruto. Mungkin kisahnya agak mirip My Girlfriend Is Gumiho.

Mystery Fox Tailed 9

Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto Story By: Miyako Katone **language: Indonesian Rated: K Summary: ** Hinata Hyuga adalah seorang gadis pindahan dari kota Tokyo. Dia dan keluarganya harus tinggal di desa bunga Fuji untuk menemani sang nenek yang telah tua dan harus dirawat. Hinata sangat senang tinggal disana. Namun apa jadinya kalau Hinata bertemu seekor rubah yang mengerikan ditengah hutan. Matanya kok biru?

**-****Happy****Reading-**

Besoknya mereka siap untuk menikmati hari pertama di desa bunga Fuji. Hiashi dan istrinya membuka kedai kue sederhana disebelah rumah nenek. Sedangkan Hinata dan Hanabi merangkai bunga di hamparan kebun bunga dibelakang rumah nenek. "Ini untuk kakak," Kata Hanabi sambil meletakkan mahkota bunga levender rangkaiannya di kepala Hinata sang kakak.

"Te-terimaksih, ini sangat indah Hanabi," Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kakak tampak lebih cantik," Gumam Hanabi. "Ta-tadi ka-kau bilang apa Hanabi?" Kata Hinata bingung karena ia lihat sepertinya adiknya sedang bergumam. "Ah tidak apa-apa," kata Hanabi melirik bunga lainnnya. "Oh" Kata Hinata ber-oh ria.

"Mana kakakmu, Neji?" Tanya nenek pada Hanabi. "Ada, itu dia," Kata Hanabi menunjuk Neji yang tengah memandang alam sekitar. Neji yang merasa ada yang menyebut namanya pun berbalik. "Ada apa nek?" Kata Neji lalu menuju kearah si nenek. "Neji, beritahu paman dan bibimu kalau siang nanti kita akan pergi ke tempat sejarah yang ada disini," Jelas nenek. "Baik nek, nanti akan kusampaikan," Kata Neji lalu pergi untuk memberitahu keinginan nenek kepada paman dan bibinya.

Setelah memberitahukan paman dan bibinya merekapun pergi ketempat sejarah yang ada disana/ Setelah datang kesana mereka diperbolehkan melihat-lihat apa saja sejarah di desa gunung Fuji tersebut. Hinata nampak tertarik dengan satu foto yang dianggapnya bagus. Padahal, lukisan atau gambar tersebut nampak sudah kusam.

"Nona ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang pemandu wisata. "Ah, aku hanya ingin tahu. Apa maksud dari gambar ini dan kenapa laki-laki yang disebelah rubah itu wajahnya tidak bisa dilihat?" Tanya Hinata panjang lebar.

"oh itu adalah gambar seorang pangeran yang dikutuk menjadi seekor rubah yang mengerikan. Kau lihat, perbedaan diantara dua gambar itu, itu gambar sebelum dan sesudah dia menjadi rubah. Tapi gambar itu memang disamarkan. Ia dikutuk karena perbuatannya. Dia telah membunuh kekasihnya sendiri sejak seribu tahun yang lalu," Jelas pemandu wisata. "Aku mengerti," Kata Hinata sambil kembali memandang lukisan kusam itu

**Flash Back On "Kumohon jangan bunuh aku," Kata seorang gadis memakai kimono jepang Sakura. "Tidak!" Kata seorang lelaki yang memiliki tiga garis diwajahnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin membunuhku?" Tanya gadis itu. "Karena kau telah mengkhianati cinta kita. Kenapa kau lebih memilih bersama si teme itu daripada aku!" Marah lelaki itu sambil ancang-ancang ingin membunuh. "Karena kau tidak tau perasaanku,Naruto!" Kata gadis itu memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan sebutan Naruto. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu untuk mati,apa ada kata-kata terakhir? Kurasa tidak! Selamat tinggal dan ini adalah akhir hidupmu Haruno Sakura!" Kata Naruto sambil menusukkan pedang tajam yang besar kearah jantung Sakura. Tamatlah riwayat gadis itu. "Wah,wah... ketahuan kau, ini juga akhir hidupmu menjadi manusia Uzumaki Naruto!" Kata pemimpin yang mengetahui apa yang diperbuat Naruto. Pasal peraturan seorang kekasih tidak boleh saling membunuh dan yang melakukannnya akan mendapat hukuman yang sangat berat itulah peraturan di negri siluman. 'Blaar!' muncul lah seekor rubah jelmaan dari Naruto. "Apa yang terjadi?! Kembalikan aku!" Kata Naruto marah dan sekaligus kaget dia berubah menjadi rubah. "Itu hukuman yang pantas untukmu, cara melepaskan kutukan harus ada seorang gadis yang suka padamu!" Kata pemimpin lalu hilang dalam sekejap. Sejak saat itu Naruto menghilang dan entah kemana. Hanya ada sebuah sejarah yang menyakitkan. Flash Back Off.**

TBC Hay-Hay, disini Narutonya nanti umurnya 16 tahun. Kan namanya dia tidak pernah tua karena tidak memiliki kekasih. Oh ya, tadi itu negri siluman udah ada acara pasang-pasangan saat penduduknya masih muda. Udahlah ini cerita gaje, maaf kalau aneh. Doain supaya fanficnya cepet selesai dan jangan lupa reviewsnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Hay lagi, terimakasih buat reviewsnya meski ada setengah yang mengkritik.

Mystery Fox Tailed 9

Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto Story By: Miyako Katone **language: Indonesian Rated: K Summary: ** Hinata Hyuga adalah seorang gadis pindahan dari kota Tokyo. Dia dan keluarganya harus tinggal di desa bunga Fuji untuk menemani sang nenek yang telah tua dan harus dirawat. Hinata sangat senang tinggal disana. Namun apa jadinya kalau Hinata bertemu seekor rubah yang mengerikan ditengah hutan. Matanya kok biru?

**-****Happy****Reading-**

'**sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini tak adakah yang mengerti perasaan ini. Adakah orang yang menginginkan aku? Kurasa tidak. Karena semuanya sudah terlambat. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa diubah. Aku merasa tak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup.'**

-Story-

Hinata dan keluarganya tengah asyik dengan sejarah-sejarah yang disampaikan oleh pemandu wisata. "Hee... sosis ayamku dimana ya? Jangan-jangan jatuh lagi," Kata Hanabi merogoh tasnya. "Sudahlah Hanabi, nanti kakak belikan yang baru lagi. Mau?" Tawar Hinata. "Iya deh," Kata Hanabi mengangguk. "Ayo anak-anak saatnya kita pulang!" Kata ibu Hinata. "Baik." Sahut mereka lalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sosok rubah mengerikan yang dari tadi mengintip mereka dari balik pintu.

"**Apa ini? Apakah ini makanan? Syukurlah," **kata rubah tersebut lalu mengambil sosis Hanabi yang sempat jatuh beberapa menit yang lalu. Dibukanya bungkus sosis itu. lalu dimakannya sosis ayam tersebut. dan rubah itu membulatkan matanya. **"Hoeek! Rasanya aneh. Aku tidak suka ini! Buang sajalah!" **Rubah itupun memuntahkan sosis ayam yang ia makan. Menurutnya makanan ini tidak bisa dimakan. Tanpa pikir panjang dilemparnya sisa sosis tadi kesembarang tempat.

-Esok Harinya-

Hinata Hyuga hari ini akan ikut ujian negara. Ia sudah banyak mempersiapkan diri sebelumnya. Matanya kini sedikit agak menghitam karena kurang tidur. Hanabi dan Neji hanya kasihan akan keadaan Hinata. Dengan lesu Hinata pamit dan pergi ketempat ujian negara yang diselenggarakan disekolah gunung Fuji.

Awalnya orang-orang hanya mendiamkan Hinata. Tapi akhirnya ada yang mau berteman dengan Hinata. Salah satunya Ten Ten, Ino, dan Sakura. Hinata dan ketiga teman barunya mengikuti tes ujian negara dengan penuh kosentrasi dan kefokusan. Akhirnya mereka lulus ujian. Mereka berempat bersorak gembira.

Pulangnya mereka berpisah tapi masih sempat bertukan nomor handpone dan alamat. Cukup sudah hari ini bagi Hinata. Ia sudah cukup lelah. Sekarang yang ia pikirkan hanyalah ia ingin tidur dan bersantai. Tiba-tiba hari hujan belum lagi ternyata bus yang mengantar Hinata tidak bisa menjemputnya. Hinata semakin bingung.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk jalan kaki. Ia tidak peduli lagi mau tubuhnya basah atau tidak yang penting ia pulang dengan selamat. Hinata baru sadar rumahnya jauh dari gunung Fuji. Hinata takut ketika mendengar suara guntur petir yang menggelegar. Hinata melihat pohon yang memiliki daun lebar. Dipetiknya daun pohon itu dan dijadikannya payung untuk sementara.

Tiba-tiba Hinata melihat sebuah mobil tua milik seorang kakek yang ternyata pemandu wisata semalam. "Maaf apakah saya boleh menumpang dimobil ini?" Tanya Hinata sopan. "Oh tentu saja boleh nona muda, kau ingin kemana?" Tanya kakek tersebut. "Ingin kerumah saya," Jawab Hinata. "Oh begitu, silahkan masuk. Sebelumnya singgahlah dulu kerumahku, pasti kau kedinginan," Tawar sang kakek. "Te-terimakasih..." Kata Hinata lalu masuk kedalam mobil tua tersebut. "Sama-sama." Jawab kakek tersebut.

Sesampainya dirumah si kakek Hinata disuguhkan teh hangat. "Se-sekali lagi saya berterimakasih," Kata Hinata gugup. " Iya." Balas si kakek. Lalu beliau mengisahkan tentang muisteri rubah berekor sembilan secara rinci. Hinata meminta izin untuk pulang karena hujan sudah reda. "Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan!" Pesan kakek tersebut lalu masuk kedalam rumah tuanya.

Hinata yang tidak tau arah jalan pulang. Lagsung tersesat dan saat itulah ia sampai ke kuil prasejarah. "Inikan kuil yang semalam itu?" Tebak Hinata. Tiba-tiba banyak kunang-kunang yang mengitari tubuh Hinata. Belum lama hujan langsung turun dengan derasnya. Terpaksa Hinata berteduh sebentar didepan teras kuil. Hinata mulai membuka handpone berwarna ungu muda miliknya. Ia berusaha menelpon. Namun semua itu percuma karena dilingkungan tersebut memang tidak ada sinyal. Hari sudah malam. Angin nakal menyerang Hinata. **"Hei kau!" **Tiba-tiba ada suara berat yang mengagetkannya. "Si-siapa ini?" Kata Hinata langsung menaruh handpinenya ketelinga. Hinata mengira suara tersebut berasal dari handponenya.

"**aku bukan siapa-siapa ikuti saja semua perintahku. Mengerti?" **balas suara berat tersebut. "Ba-baiklah. Aku me-mengerti." Jawab Hinata ketakutan.

"**coba kamu masuk kedalam kuil tua ini!" **perintah suara berat tersebut. "Ta-tapi bagaimana? Pintunya kan dikunci?" Jawab Hinata ragu.

"**Tidak. Pintu ini selalu terbuka," **Balas suara berat tersebut. Hinata mulai memegang kenop pintu dengan ragu dan **'krekk...' **pintu itu berhasil dibuka.

"**Sekarang temukan sebuah lukisan yang pernah kau lihat!" **Perintah suara berat itu lagi. Hinata hanya menggangguk. "A-anjing?" Kata Hinata setelah menemukan sebuah lukisan yang ia lihat semalam. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak terlalu percaya bahwa lukisan yang ia lihat ini rubah.

"**Ck, itu bukan anjing nona. Itu rubah!" **Kata suara berat itu nampak kesal. "O-oh. Kukira anjing. Ma-maaf," Kata Hinata langsung mendekati lukisan tua tersebut.

"**sekarang gambarlah ekor pada rubah tersebut minimal jumlahnya 9!" **Perintahnya lagi. "Ba-baik." Jawab Hinata lalu mengambil pulpennya dan menggambar sembilan ekor pada lukisan tersebut. tiba-tiba saja seakan ada gempa yang melanda.

Hinata kaget dan takut. Tiba-tiba tirai yang ada disebelahnya terbuka menampakkan seorang lelaki yang memiliki tiga garis di kedua belah pipinya. Lelaki itu memiliki mata merah pekat seperti darah dan memakai baju pangeran zaman dulu. "HWAAA!" Jerit Hinata ketakutan. Ia pun berlari untuk menghindar dari lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya tadi. Hinata keluar dari kuil dan berlari menuju hutan.

-Di Rumah Kakek-

"Apa tidak mungkin! Lukisannya, Gawat!" Kata sang kakek kaget mendengar berita hilangnya pangeran didalam lukisan. Kakek itupun langsung memeriksa tempat dimana lukisan itu menghilang. Ia terkejut dan langsung pingsan setelahnya.

-Di Hutan-

Hinata terus saja berlari tak tentu arah. Hinata kini tidak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah jurang yang menunggu dihadapannya. Akhirnya ia terjatuh kedalam jurang. **'BRUKK!' **akhirnya tubuhnya menghantam batu lebar didekat air terjun dibawah jurang. Nafas Hinata tidak teratur, matanya terpejam menahan sakit dan akhirnya ia tidak bisa bernafas.

Tiba-tiba datang lelaki tadi [NARUTO] dan langsung mendekati Hinata. "Maaf karena aku membuatmu kaget akan kehadiranku Hinata. Sekarang terimalah ini sebagai hadiahnya," Kata Naruto lalu memberikan sebuah benda yang bercahaya dan langsung memasukkan benda itu kedalam mulut Hinata.

TBC .

.

.

Akhirnya satu cerita lagi selesai chapternya. Tinggal tunggu Chapter berikutnya. Maaf kalau saya lama tidak update di fanfiction.

-Miyako Katone-


End file.
